Shadow's Inbox
by undertaker99999
Summary: It all started after he found myspace...Shadow started to answer questions from the readers and the sonic cast!its sort of a crack fic at the beginning but its ShadAmy at the second chapter.
1. Sonic & Tails

**disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any related characters, maybe one that I might put in here later.But not now.**

Shadow's inbox

**DON'T CALL ME SHADS**

--

**9:37-10:00 9/17/08**

Shadow had a long day, he had to help Vector FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!, reprogram Omega, and find Rouge's diamond after it fell down the sink drain.

So he decided to log into myspace(a/n:_italic _means thinking)._"hmm...no new friends...no comments...but...theirs a message...from...the faker"_ now as all of you know, "the faker" is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Subject:no subject

(the ((1)) thing you need to go down to shadow's reply.)

Sonic: (1)hey shads you wanna go race?lol probably not...(2)anyway why was your motor bike in Rouges Driveway?(3)y'all gettin' physical??

(4)LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

(5)btw reply this time im pretty sure your ignoring me

Shadow could use a good laugh so he replied.

Re:no subject: Shadow: ok 1,no,2 no reason,3 perhaps, 4 grab a dictionary, 5 yes i am, 6 go fck a brick faker

Unfortunately Sonic was online currently too.

RE:RE:No subject: Sonic: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLZ

(forwards to tails)

FW:RE:RE: Tails :LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLZ

RE:FW:RE:RE: Shadow: omg tails ur spossed to be smart

RE:RE:FW:RE:RE: Tails: yeah well, sonic rubs off on you someimes

RE:RE:RE:FW:RE:RE: Shadow: lol then you probably should go take a bath well bye i guess

RE:RE:RE:RE:FW:RE:RE: Tails:c ya

Shadow logs off and heads for his room, "_hmm... when I'm on myspace i'm happy and when i'm happy, I get FREE RAZOR BLADES AT WAL-MART!!, oh and I don't think about Maria...__**MARIA!!"**_

--

**well how is it? next chapters Shadow will be answering your questions! just leave a reply or if you have a myspace go to /****yy5edh**

** and leave a comment or mesage.**


	2. Shadow in love

**Disclaimer:I don't own sonic the hedgehog,it is the sole property of sega and sonic team. I only own my character, Dark Chaos, who will be debuting in this chapter**

Hey everyone, its me the undertakie!! wow that was _**really **_bad wasn't it?well I just wanna thank the following

Shadlay, hey thanks for the idea, in fact you made this a slight shadamy fic

The Archaic Minister, I will accept reviews like his just don't sit there and bitch about it and tell me what i need to improve

jackattack555, you gave the next fic a humorous end

theRASTAproject, The reason I made this a myspace fic is because I thought that Shadow and myspace fit, I also tried to make a myspace for shadow just for this fic, but it didn't work out

ALSO! I think I use to much commas I mean I just used like ten

any way ENJOY!

**Shadow in love**

* * *

Shadow's day was going good, He beat Sonic in a race, He crippled Omochao, and found out he loved someone...Amy Rose. It started while Sonic and Shadow were racing...

FLASHBACK

Sonic and Shadow were neck and neck, the race would be finished by the next half mile. "GO SONIC!!" yelled Amy and Tails in unison and for some reason wearing cheerleader outfits, "COMRADE SHADOW, MY CALCULATIONS DETERMINE THAT YOU WILL MOST LIKELY WIN" Omega pronounced, Shadow tilted is head in confusion then yelled "I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS BUT YOUR _**DAMN **_RIGHT!"

Omega replied with "AFFIRMATIVE". Shadow eventually used chaos control to win, but then Amy thinking that Shadow was Sonic, gave him a tight hug from behind and a wet peck on the cheek. When she opened her eyes and saw it was Shadow she immediately said "oh Shadow...um..I'm so sorry" then she ran off blushing and embarrassed. At that moment, Shadow realized that he's loved Amy for much longer than today. Mean while Tails was on top of a building (god knows why?) with a video camera "Yes, this is going strait to you-tube" he said with a grin on his face.

END FLASHBACK

When he got home he plopped down on the computer chair and logged into Myspace.

_"hmmm...1 new comment" _checks _"dammit, just spam...hey __there's __a message from Amy!"_

subject: I need 2 ask u something

_Her picture looks rather happy, it was her and Shadow standing next to each other with huge silly grins on their faces "__I'm always going to remember that day" He _thought. And he did

date sent:9/20/20XX 04:54

Message: hey shads, i gotta ask you something.

Re:Shadow: shoot.

Re:Amy: do you think I'm pretty?

Shadow blushed at this, he didn't wanna say what he really thought so he said,

Re:Shadow: yeah i think your pretty average,why?

Re:Amy: because Sonic keeps rejecting me!

Shadow was a bit pissed now.

Re:Shadow: he's been doing that for years why'd it just now start to bother you?

Re:Amy:...I saw him making out with Blaze

FLASHBACK

Amy was Merrily skipping down the street when she thought she saw Sonic run by but towards a 4 star restaurant _"aww, he must be making reservations for our first date!"_ she thought with her hands on her cheeks then went running to the restaurant.

And yes Amy did manage to get a date with Sonic,but he's a jackass so he invited Blaze just to make Amy stop chasing him.

When she got inside, she was devastated she saw the love of her life, Sonic, making out with her best friend Blaze. "You little bitch!" she yelled aloud stopping the session between the blue streak and Blaze and also making everyone stop in their tracks.

She went over and slapped Blaze in the face as hard as she could,which was very hard because it made Blaze bleed.

"I can't believe you Blaze I thought you were my friend and you go and do this?! you knew me and Sonic were going on a date!!And you Sonic! how could you go and do this to me?! you!...you!...you bastard!!" Amy then ran out crying and sniveling.

Blaze just wiped off the blood and continued to kiss Sonic, who was completely unaffected by what just happened "now where were we?".

END FLASHBACK

Re:Shadow: oh my god, don't feel bad he's not good enough for you.

Re:Amy: Then who is...

Re:Shadow: Go to fallen Egg Carrier site tomorrow and you'll see who is

Re:Amy: ok I'll be there

* * *

Later Shadow & Omega were on their way to the Egg Carrier "Shadow, why are we going to the Egg carrier?"

"So I can see someone Omega"

"who?"

"Amy"

"why?"

"..._for a super advanced robot he's really stupid..._ To show her some thing"

"what?"

"ok Omega, if i said Eggman's their will you shut up and run there"

"AFFIRMATIVE"

"...OMEGA EGGMAN'S ON THE EGG CARRIER!!"(what a give away,"eggman" "egg carrier" "egg golem" and none of which look like an egg)

"ENGAGE PURSUIT!!" Omega screeched with his speakers on high.

"god dammit Omega".

* * *

"_I wonder who Shadow told to come to the Egg Carrier" _Amy wondered to herself. She was on the final circle where Knuckles, Sonic, and Big(sorta) fought Chaos 6 and where Amy fought Zero

"Hey, Amy" Amy quickly turned her head to see a familiar face...

"Shadow?!" Amy looked very surprised right now.

"W-why are you here" Amy said getting redder and redder by the second.

"I'm the one who I said was good enough for you"

"But I thought you hated me.."She hung her head down

" No ever since you helped me remember Maria on the ARK, I've always wanted a kiss from you."

"well I guess I can give you a try, here I'll give you my number"

"w-wow I never thought it would be so easy" Amy was amazed _"did Shadow just stutter?"_

"Okay just call me at 10:00 PM tomorrow, K?" Amy was getting more and more excited by the second.

"We could go see a movie Friday"

"Yeah sounds good, tell me witch one you wanna watch on the phone tomorrow"

* * *

Shadow was in the team Dark base along with Omega, Rouge and Dark Chaos. Dark Chaos is a magnification of pure chaos and Black Arms DNA. He was Black Dooms first attempt at Shadow 2,000 years ago when Perfect Chaos was destroying the Echidna's tribe. He used two galleons of Chaos' water, Two vials of his blood, and pure energy from the Master Emerald. He looks exactly like Shadow but on his right shoulder he has a guardian symbol like Knuckle's. The reason behind that is Chaos used what little sanity he had left to make D. Chaos the new Emerald guardian. He had blood red spots over both eyes and instead of white on his air shoes, its black, and he has the same exact puff of fur on his chest and same gloves too. Everyone just calls him Chaos. He is also similar in personality, he's usually quit and secluded, like, he's always in a corner with his arms crossed, but he can get pretty crazy.

Shadow looked over to Rouge who had opened up Omega's back to clean his weapons and make jewel compartments for quicker getaways. "Hey Rouge,"

"Yeah Shadow?" She took her head out of Omega's chassis

"I have a movie date with someone, and I need some advice"

"firstly who?" Chaos now looked up and Shadow looked nervous.

"no one in particular" Chaos started to laugh hysterically

"ha! The all mighty Shadow is to shy to admit that he's got a date with Amy? huh? ha ha ha ha ha!" Chaos was near tears now.

"God dammit Chaos!! you bastard!!" Shadow was steaming with a huge red vein sticking out of his head and Chaos was struggling to breath through both Shadows hands and his laughter

"Okay you two calm down" Rouge said while splitting them up, "Okay Shadow first thing you have to is bring lots of money, pretty girls like me and Amy love to go shopping!"

Shadow heard some music in the background.

"Which brings me to my next subject, and I can tell you that in my song, _**Glamorize**_"

"No Rouge, not a musical" Chaos interrupted

"Alright, alright Chaos, Shadow buy her a **good ** gold necklace, not cheap, not expensive, **good**"

"Alright"

"Have a romantic walk there, and afterwords go window shopping and buy her _**all**_ the clothes she wants,_**all!**_"

"I don't have the salary for this" Shadow hung his head and Chaos snickered.

"Watch the funniest movie there and wait until the second date for lovey-dovey movies."

"Okay you guys I think I'm ready"

* * *

**what did you guys think, yeah a lot different from the first chapter but a lot longer.also this was my first romance scene but i think it was a bit dry  
**

_you never know you're in love until your staring it in the face. -Me_

Also i'm going to dig deep into my gene pool until I find out how to draw D. Chaos.


	3. Shadow's angel

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters belong to Sega. I also don't own the Gorillaz or Disturbed**

Here are some of the fans that reviewed

theRASTAproject, I will keep it

Rolof, I'm glad you like the comic ideas I use, and I'm sure yours will get busy( read the reiveiw or else this will sound very wrong)

Momoko T. Kitsunee, yes, pinky did get owned

Nightmare-Knight, Here's the story!!

also, this is somewhat CharmyXCream

**Playground lovin' and an angel**

* * *

Shadow's night was to say, well twisted. He had a dream were Noodle from the Gorillaz danced and sang with a giant disembodied head, Murdoc introduced him to satanism, 2-D tried to eat him, And Russel beat the ever living crap out of Sonic. In another dream,well if I told you this Story would be rated M. In the last, a nightmare. Tom Cruise came and said "Great job Shadow, now why don't you join the church of Scientology?".

Shadow awoke with a blood curdling scream and was panting heavily and sweating a a galleon a second, he looked at his clock, it read 10:30 AM _"Damn slept in"_

First thing he did was go to his closet, he had a lot of unworn clothes. what he decided for the date was; a plain white T shirt, a pair of black jeans, and white hoody with black skull decals and it read under the collar "judge not hath ye be judged".

He made a tall stack of waffles for breakfast and invited Tails, Cream , and team Chaotix.

"Hey Shads, thanks for the breakfast" Tails proclaimed

"Eh, no problem I made to much so I could share some" Shadow said being much more laid back than usual.

"Yum, yum, yum Syrupy wonderfulness , all in one bite!YUM!" Charmy was currently flying around.

"Charmy just sit down and eat before you break something". Vector was clearly annoyed

"aww no fun!"

Espio was just standing in the corner not getting in the way.

"Hey Mr. Espio why don't you eat some waffles?" Cream asked wide eyed.

"Because I'm violently allergic to maple syrup, and hyper Charmy"

Cream stopped paying attention quickly and drifted her attention to Charmy _"I never noticed how cute he looked"_.

She walked over and sat next to Charmy "wat'cha doin'?"

"I'm eating my waffles now go away!"

Normally this would make Cream cry, but this time she was persistent, she was in love.

"But your so cute when you eat!"

This caused everyone to look up and Chaos to walk into the room.

"Eeew you have cooties!!" everyone started to snicker.

"ok... I'm sorry" Cream pondered for a second "Hey Charmy wanna go to the park?!"

Charmy shot up in his seat "OH MY GOSH THE PARK!!YES!!" He flew as fast as he cold out the kitchen window with Cream following close behind.

"Well I gotta thank Cream some time for getting Charmy out of our hair"

"Well that little bugger got on my nerves in half a second" Chaos said walking out of the room.

"Well, Vector,Espio and I have to go do stuff, See ya later Shadow" Tails said walking out of the room as well.

"yeah see ya"

* * *

Meanwhile Also at 10:30

Amy was inside her Pink bed under her pick sheets and blanket, with pink carpet,and walls , and roof,damn.

She had a wonderful, but silent , dream about her and Shadow walking down a pier,only to be interrupted by a particular Blue Hedgehog, Who promptly got his arse kicked by Russel While Murdoc egged him on.

She awoke at 11:12 and ran straight to her closet,_"hmmm...what should I wear?"_

She looked and pondered until noon then she called Rouge "hey this is Rouge T. Bat!"

"hey Rouge I-"

"and you'll have to call me back later or leave a message!"

_"Oh darn"_

She sat and wondered who could help _"hm... who knows Shadow best? I'll never go to that traitor Sonic. Well Omega would probably make it worse,hmm what about Chaos?"_

She went to her purse to get her cell phone and call the team Dark base. It rang three times before Chaos picked up.

"Yo its Chaos talk to me"

"hey you know Shadow really well right?"

"yeah, he's technically my brother."

"Well I need you to come over quick"

"alright"

Chaos' phone clicked off and Amy sighed with relief.

* * *

When Chaos entered the house he was amazed at how clean it was. It had a huge living room lighted by a chandelier. The kitchen had granite counter tops, and a Computerized refrigerator/freezer combo.

from what he saw down stairs so far 3 bathrooms _"whoa, when Shads and Amy get married, I'm moving in"._

* * *

He made his way up to Amy's room and found her asleep on her bed.

"Hey Amy come on wake up"

"mmm...Shadow"

It sounded like a wet dream, and even better for him, she sleep talks!

He used the best Shadow impression he could "yes, Amy"

She eventually woke up.

"oh no, you didn't hear all that, did you?"

"No not all of it"

"good"

"Well let me tell you this first no pink clothes"

Amy looked like she was going to faint "but I only have pink clothes"

"Well we have to go shopping"

* * *

9:30 PM

Amy decided on tight blue jeans that let you see all her curves and and very tight and reveiling black halter top that showed her well toned stomach.

"I think you look beautiful, good luck with Shads".

"Thanks Chaos" and she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and waved good-bye.

10:30PM

And on cue Shadow called.

"Hey baby"

"Hi Shaddie-kun"

"Are you ready to go?"

"yep, how about you?"

"yeah"

"what movie do you wanna watch?"

"I think Disaster Movie looks good"

"that sounds great lets watch it!"

"alright, bye baby, love you"

"bye Shaddie-kun , love you to"

* * *

11:30 PM

Shadow took Amy to the theater in his black Mustang GTS. They went to ABC 30. They went up to the ticket booth and a nerdy zitty faced rhino asked,

"what movie do you want to see?"

"umm, 2 tickets for The Disaster movie please."

"alrighty then, 30.00 please"

Shadow felt like a Chaos Spear went right through his heart. He reluctantly reached into his back pocket and took out 30.00.

"Thank you enjoy the movie"

* * *

1:15 AM

The movie ended with an applause. Shadow went straight to the pinball table and Amy went to the bathroom.

A group of teenage Mobians gathered around the table.

"Oh my god!"

"He's really good!"

"I know someone whose better"

A couple of people said "yeah right" and "prove it".

The score board said 999,667,880, almost 1,000,000,000 points!

_"come on baby, come on"_ Shadow was in deep concentration.

The scoreboard flashed on and off and made a very loud noise after Shadow broke one billion.

He would've kept going but Amy walked out and signaled him to leave.

They both got in his car and Shadow put in his mix CD which consists of mainly the Gorillaz and Disturbed. It played the first song, the Gorillaz- Rock the House.

"So Shadow how'd you like the movie?"

"it was good, I liked the Wanted parody especially"

"hmm, I guess I would have gotten that one if I saw Wanted"

"Yeah its a good movie, real actiony"

_yawns_ "well I don't really like action movies much"

"Oh well this one will Change your mind, I mean-"

He was interrupted by a small snore, Amy has drifted to sleep.

Ten minutes passed then he stopped at a red light and looked over to Amy _"she's so beautiful when she's asleep...like an angle" _Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by a honk from behind

_"And she's my angel"_

* * *

After Shadow drove up Amy's driveway she was still asleep, So he carried her to her room upstairs bridal style. When he got there, he put her in bed , tucked her in, and kissed her on the check. But before he walked out he whispered "Goodnight, my Angel"

He went downstairs and saw the clock "_2:00 in the morning. I hope that Amy won't mind me sleeping over"_ so he went to the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Amy awoke upset, by a loud screaming noise.a mob of fan girls

"SHADAMY,SHADAMY,SHADAMY!!"

"OH NO, FAN GIRLS!!"

Amy got her Piko Hammer and fought the fan girls to the death.

_**(if you thought that really happened, no this is what happened...P.S. this was kind of a gift, treat thing)**_

* * *

Amy awoke peacefully with a smile on her face. She first went down stairs, only too see Shadow peacefully asleep on her sofa.

_"aww... He's so cute when he's asleep"_

She went over, and mearly by temptations, she kissed him softly on the lips trying not to wake him up, but she did and Shadow quickly reacted. He wrapped his arms around her neck and slipped his tounge into her mouth, slowly taking in her unique taste, strawberry's. She reacted as well getting on top of him and putting her hand in his quills. She slipped her tounge into his mouth, absorbing his taste, cinnamon.

--

**How was it? I think the make-out scene was dryed out some though**.

**oh and nightmare- knight, where's my god damn brownie?!**


	4. important

**hey, until further notice, Shadow's Inbox is going to be discontinued**

**Because as of late i've been very depressed because my girlfriend broke up with me**


	5. Candy, That time, And a Mansion

**here are my answers for the reviews from the last chapter**

**Nightmare-knight: yes, you are weird**

**theRASTAproject: thanks I'm glad you still like it**

**also here's some reviews that helped this story continue**

**because if you read the announcement, I've been through a break up.**

**theRASTAproject: Oh, man! I'm sorry! I feel your pain when my boyfriend broke up with me last summer and i deleted a story cuz he and i did it together. But know that u will move on soon and this is painful, i been through it twice and it still hurts to this day. I hope u get better, homie. get well soon and keep your head up. You will feel anger, you will feel sadness and you will feel like this is all your fault. But remember, you will survive and will make it and before u know it, you're back to your normal self. Don't put the blame on urself, aight? Hope to talk when u r ok.**

**with empathy, from the Fanfic Vet**

**theRASTAproject.**

**rolof: damn dude i've been there man the pain is much to bear man, but try to stay upbeat its a world where ever you are man with a 7 continents with several countries and etc etc, you'll find someone man trust me stay strong and stand tall and good luck to you friend.**

**also this is a Luigi's Mansion parody near the end**

**It also looks like I got some regular fans here, anyways on with the story.**

**candy, and that time.**

**--**

Cream awoke peacefully and reconciled her night: She had a dream where she and Charmy went to a candy store called, _sweet tooth_.

_"hmmm... maybe if I take Charmy to a candy store he'll like me!" _She thought to her self.

So she threw on her clothes, got 30 rings out of her NiGHTS piggy bank that Amy got her from casino-opolus, and ran straight to the team Chaotix "hidden" headquarters.

--

Meanwhile many miles away...

Amy woke up next to Shadow and smiled, _"he's so cute when he's asleep"_, Her only pajamas were a pair of reveling panties and a bra.

She quickly frowned when she discovered..._"Oh no not now"_

Yep, you guessed right, Amy's on her period.

Shadow awoke to "come on, come on where did I put those god dammed tampons!"

"_oh no, she must be having her period" _Shadow thought with a huge hint of fear in his voice.

Amy turned head walked seductively over to Shadow, and got on the bed with him _"oh shit, mood swings"_

"Shadie-kun.." She swiftly slapped his face and said "you black and red pervert!"

"Huh?" Shadow looked very confused.

"I saw you staring at my ass!"

_"god dammit..." _Shadow quickly thought up,

"Amy I swear it was only for a second"

"well this will be longer than a second!" She turned around on her knees and stuck her bottom right in Shadow's face.

"Do you like that, Do you like the view you little pervert?!"

"grumble A- Amy I can't...BREATH!!" Amy quickly got up and faced Shadow. "oh Shaddie-kun I'm so sorry" She stuck him right on the lips in a pasionite kiss on the lips, well it was passionate on her side, Shadow was just plain creeped out.

Shadow pulled away from the kiss and tried to make a good excuse "Amy, I have a week long mission at GUN and I need to leave by noon"

"aww...kisses him on the forehead well good luck on your mission"

"ok thanks!"

Shadow threw on his air shoes and ran as fast as he could to club rouge.

--

Meanwhile thousands of miles away...

"Comrade Shadow!" Omega was reading an issue of _Robotnik Weekly_ (Eggman's very own magazine) and focusing on a streched page of E-1001, he seemed quite turned on.

"ugh, what Omega?"

"Nothing, just greeting you"

"...fine where's Rouge?"

"upstairs"

--

"Rouge! Rouge!"

"What is it?" Rouge was very shocked, she was shaving her legs and she was half naked, Shads didn't seem to notice.

"Amy's on her period,can I stay here for a week?"

"sure" Rouge started laughing hysterically and Shadow sweat dropped. But the onyx hedgehog heard a laugh that was all to familiar...It was Shadow's immature brother, Chaos.

"Well, well, well Amy's finaly hit her period huh? ha, that cracks me up!" Chaos laughed until red turned purple, and black turned..._Midnight black?_

Shadow wasn't in the mood to strangle his brother, "_yet." _he thought to himself as he walked away.

--

"Hey Vector? can I have some candy?"

"Who's gonna buy it?"

"well, you are!"

"No chance in hell my friend"

"aww.."

Team Chaotix was currently at a store called _Mobia-Mart._

With no one at the base.

--

mean while three minutes away...

Cream had just arived at the T.C. Base. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the creaky door "Ch-ch-charmy-y-y-y?" Cream was horrified of the dark.

She was greeted by a Baby Boo( you know, those smaller King Boom Boo's from SA2:B?)

"eeeeeeek!" Cream bolted toward the door, but it shut it self, making her promptly fall on her bottom. She was helped up by a man who was all to familiar, Dr. Egg. Man. basicly Eggman with a white puff of hair on his head. He gave her a vacume that could suck in ghosts

She went through a series of ghosts, puzzles and bosses untill she came across a Charmy painting, "CHARMY!!" She leaped head first into the painting witch got her stuck in it kicking her legs to get out.

King Boom Boo phased out of the ground and said "bahg garglwb barg awarg" _translation"he he he, got anther one, luigi, mario, and cream!"_

--

**Wow that was half assed wasn't it?**

**anyway, this is the closest thing to a halloween fic untill further notice.**


	6. opertunityannouncement

hey guys in back! i've been working on Shadow's inbox non-stop since 2 weeks ago (i took a break for ahwile...pretty sure i spelled that wrong) but I got writers block and i'm asking you guys for help! send in your idea's in a reveiw or private message and of corse i'll give you FULL credit. thanks for your time.


	7. The Chaos who Stole Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN DARK CHAOS**

**reviews!!!!!!**

**anonymous: Shads said he will track you down and make you watch a four hour marathon of one peace, the 4Kids one!!**

** : thanks I'm pretty much over it, I've found someone else, she's a lot better than that back stabbing bitch**

**speedyandspamsalot1: as you can see i didn't, also did u make that name because some on already had it?**

**also this is some thing anime company's like to call....**_**FILLER!!!...and a Christmas special**_

_**The Chaos who stole Christmas**_

--

Chaos had no sleep, no dreams or food in days. He need not the possessions of the mortal world. But god dammit he was hungry.

you see this is the story where anything can happen: an African-American could become president, some one can feel sexually attracted to Hillary Clinton, and could beat out youtube in viewers. Little known to Chaos, most of this already happened. But nevertheless, this is THE CHAOS ZONE!!!(it's a pun, that's NOW!)

----

"God dammit I'm hungry" Chaos was walking around Amy's mansion "300 freaking square ft. and ONE KITCHEN!!". He knew the situation with Amy so he didn't want to ask.

He considered the following: _"I could ask Rouge, give up and go to the store, or...um...err...STEAL CHRISTMAS!!!" _He thought to himself with a grin on his face.

"I'll steal their bon-bongers and giant wumpa cake! I'll take all their presents, and PS2, no one will stop me! Not even Sonic!! This idea, I love it! it is truley demonic!" He said making a bee-line towards the front door, passing the kitchen unknowingly.

When he went out side, Hills filled with snow, children playing, Eggman yelling about his hair greying. He smiled ear to ear, and said "I have a plan, a wonderful plan, a wonderfully awfull plan."

_meanwhile...._

------

Shadow knew Chaos was up to no good, his brother could sense it. "Comrade Shadow, whats wrong?" Omega asked

"Chaos is planning something evil, I can tell."

"Oh well that's nice" Omega, made to be evil was unaffected.

_3 hours later...._

-----

Knuckles sat on the Shrine that hold the ultimate treasure, better than gold.

A white bat stood in the distance, ready to react in an instant.

This bat was Rouge. Knuckles knew this and said, "leave!". Rouge replied with a simple "Scrooge!"

(A/N:back to normal for now)

Knuckles jokingly replied "bah-humbug"

you see, Knuckles and Rouge have buried the hatchet long ago, in fact they're dating! But they enjoy a little game every once and awhile.

Rouge walked up to Knuckles and sat on his lap after a moment of heart warming silence, Rouge broke the silence with "so, whats up?"

Knuckles looked up to her eyes, brushed some fur out from in front of them and gave a passionate kiss, so passionate that she wanted him more...intimately.

He broke the kiss and said "nothing".

Rouge's face was beet red, she was in a trance, lost in his eyes.

"Rouge? are you alright?"

She snapped out of it. "what?"

Knuckles just laughed and went back to kissing her and well, what happened next is how you were made!

(A/N: unfortunately for me...back to rhyming)

----

Chaos was in a tailor's shop, the owners and employees all tied and gagged in the closet.

He grabbed a jolly red coat, he sewed so fast he seemed to float.

When he finished, it was perfect. The hat, cherry red, with the wool puff hung to the side, and the wool wrapped around the rim.

The coat, wool around the cuffs, and next to the buttons, around the collar too. But with all respect, he'll NEVER wear pants.

"perfect,now I just need a sleigh, and some reindeer"

---

Sonic was walking over to Blaze's house head high, and standing strong.

My friends, Karma, she's a Bitch, and the Blue Streak will soon find that out.

He entered the house, and it was eerily quiet. He followed down the hall way, and heard Blaze moan...

He burst in the room and what do ya know, she was naked, and getting intimate with the very same zitty faced rhino from ABC 30.

"B-Blaze, how could you? I thought we had something special..." Sonic's quills faded from light blue to a dull gray.

"But Sonic wait!" But before she could finish, he left.

----

**Good enough cliff hanger?**

**hopefully.**

**well my next project will be Chaos trying to steal Christmas.**

**then I'll continue this in another story, with the first chapter of that story being written by theRASTAproject.**

**PEACE!**

_karma is not a man, or woman, karma is torture on the negative side, but heaven on the positive side. Karma is me & you, its the little strength we have over our final resting place;Heaven or Hell - me_


	8. ITS COMING BACK!

**Hey to all of the fans of Shadow's Inbox. The story is still discontinued but after I finish the latest chapter of my Other story, I'll start another Chapter for this, continuing directly After Chaos stole Christmas. Thanks and expect it within two weeks!**


End file.
